


Secret, not so secret.

by blue_nebulae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Brother-Sister Relationships, Discovery, Escape, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Hiding in Plain Sight, Jealousy, Jon Snow knows nothing, Modern Era, Oblivious, Party, Runaway, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Siblings, Skeletons In The Closet, everyone knows, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_nebulae/pseuds/blue_nebulae
Summary: Jon's been acting strange. As if he knew Arya and Gendry had something going on...But how? Their relationship is a secret, no one knows because Jon is an overly jealous and protective brother who has ruined her love life all her life.Perhaps making out while hiding isn't the greatest idea during Sansa's birthday party.





	1. Chapter 1

Things were odd, _very_ odd.

 

Well, not much as things but as people were acting odd, weird. Weirder than usual and that was saying something because her family and friends were the epitome of weirdness.

 

And by people it meant Jon. Yes, Jon was acting weird, even weirder than he usually acts. Not that she could complain, because it was convenient to her everything he was doing but the main thing.

 

Why was he doing all this stuff?

 

“Do you think he knows?” she asked Gendry, who was just being stupid, not worried at all by Jon’s odd behaviour and kept only kissing her neck and causing distractions. Gendry was, indeed, _very_ distracting but she wasn’t complaining, entirely.

 

“If he’d found out, we would have known he knows” he said in between kisses as he trailed his way up towards her jaw before kissing her fully on the mouth again, pressing his body against her even harder on the small closet they were hidden in.

 

“can we go now?” he asked as his hands rubbed the bare skin of her back, she was the one kissing his neck now.

 

“We can’t, we have to stay until they bring out the cake or it’ll be suspicious and Sansa would bitch about it” he only grunted before kissing her hard again, this time trying to lift her up against the wall but that fucking closet was so full of coats, boxes and shit that it was making their attempt very difficult, he grunted in annoyance again as he kissed her once more.

 

Gods, why does small apartment closets in the back had to be so uncomfortable? Sansa and her stupid apartment and her stupid and boring birthday party.

 

Well, maybe the closets were tiny but Gendry was so big that it made it made them look like a mouse house.

 

How long have they been in there? Probably around 10 minutes, they should go back to the party in a while or it’ll be suspicious and Jon may act even weirder.

 

Over the last few days it seemed as Jon’s plan was to make ways for her and Gendry to spend time together. At first it was odd coincidences, not very suspicious at all.

 

The first time it happened was when Jon casually called her and invited her to the movies with the excuse of spending time together and all that watching silly movies, he even bought the tickets online and told her he’d met her at the cinema. She arrived, waited for a while and noticed he was nowhere to be seen, only to receive a text from her favourite cousin telling her he couldn’t make it because something showed up and that he gave his ticket to Gendry, who was going to be free that night.

 

She didn’t complain at all because Jon payed for the tickets and she got to have a date with her boyfriend, her secret boyfriend no one knows of. The reason for being secretive was because they wanted to keep it low profile for a while because Gendry was trying to come up with a good way to drop the news to Jon about him falling in love with his best friend’s little sister (in reality, Jon and her, were cousins raised as siblings).

 

Their secret relationship was on for over a year already, but things were pretty good so why change it, right? That's why she didn't want to go public.

 

Back to Jon weirdness, next week something similar occurred. Jon invited her to dinner only to say he couldn’t show up and that he also had invited Gendry who was already on his way to the restaurant.

 

Similar situations kept happening, Jon inviting her to the hockey game to not show up and send Gendry instead.

 

Then when he had to travel north with Ygritte for some work stuff, he asked her to house sit for the weekend and feed Ghost and his pet fish, which of course she was going to do with Gendry because obviously. What was their surprise when Gendry recieved a text from Jon, while they were making out, asking him to check on Arya while she was at his place “just in case” and they were more shocked when Jon suggested “perhaps you can stay with her, keep her company”

 

That gave them a whole weekend to themselves without worries with only Ghost as witness, but that dog was good at keeping secrets.

 

The biggest oddity was that Jon started asking questions about her love life, if she was interested in someone or if she had met someone. That, alone, raised red flags.

 

That moved onto him talking to her about Gendry _all_ the time, as if he knew something, because he kept mentioning how great she and Gendry got along ever since they met years ago, how good friends they were, how much they had in common. Then, Jon kept talking about Gendry all the freaking time! About how such a good friend he was, how hardworking he was, how respectful and well mannered, responsible, smart, nice, how good he was good at playing hockey.

 

She was suspecting that maybe Jon had developed a man crush on Gendry all of a sudden, but they had been friends for years which made it pretty weird.

 

She almost died when Jon commented on how good looking Gendry was. She could have assumed her brother suddenly became or assumed he was gay and attracted to her boyfriend, but it couldn’t be since Jon and Ygritte were worse that rabbits.

 

It almost seemed that Jon was trying to set her up but that was impossible because Jon _hated_ every guy that got near her.

 

He scared Podrick to death, sicking Ghost on him that one time the guy tried to talk to her ages ago when he came by their house!

 

Jon hated his half-brother Aegon because he flirted shamelessly with her, but Aegon flirted with everything that had tits and a vagina. Besides, with Aegon was flirting for the sake of it, to both of them, but she stopped their game once she started dating Gendry seriously though sometimes she still did it because it made Gendry jealous.

 

All her life during high school Jon ruined her love life, always scaring guys off and even when he went to college he still found a way to ruin it. It was so bad, even Robb, her older brother, argued with Jon about it because he was stealing his jealous older brother role and because Robb defended her right to have a love life because she was capable of choosing who to date.

 

In reality, Jon's ways didn’t matter to her at that time because she had a crush on someone, the guy who was now making out with her on Sansa’s closet during her older sister birthday party.

 

Gendry was her best friend for a long time, she always had a bit of a crush on him, and one day well somehow they started dating –he kissed her when they went bar hoping once and the rest was history–. They had been dating for over a year, in secret, and they were doing a decent job hiding it but now… it seemed that maybe Jon was suspecting something was going on and that could be troublesome because he would kill Gendry if he finds out.

 

Damn Jon and his jealousy.

 

“we should go back” she complained, but her arms were pulling Gendry down to her, her fingers threading in his thick black hair.

 

“we should go home” his voice was hoarse.

 

“I’ll go out first and then you come out. I’ll say I got bored, you have a migraine and I’ll offer you a ride home”

 

“Sounds good” he kissed her once more, one good kiss for the ride, a kiss that perhaps should have ended once he left her mouth to starte a trail down her throat again before he grinded himself against her pushing her harder against the wall.

 

That’s when the closet door was yanked open and both broke apart to look at whoever had discovered them.

 

It was Jon.

 

Shit.

 

“Jon! shit! I can explain! I swear!” Gendry let go of her, raising both of his arms in a surrender manner.

 

“what is going on here?” his voice was flat, face was void of expression.

 

This. was bad.

 

“What’s going on?” a female voice could be heard approaching them until Ygritte’s head appeared behind Jon “And I was planning on using this closet, damn you little Stark”

 

“What is happening back here?” Sansa appeared now “Really? Arya! It’s my birthday party! Couldn’t you keep it in your pants for half an hour until we bring out the cake?”

 

“Fuck you Waters, I’m going to need to sanitize this fucking closet from all your fucking” Sandor’s angry face appeared, glaring at both of them.

 

“No! We did not! We were just! We didn’t do anything!” Gendry was pale, trying to avoid his own murder.

 

“You were just making out with my sister in a closet hiding from everyone?” Jon’s voice cut every bit of sound, the atmosphere growing tense and someone even dared to turn de music volume down. Apparently what was going on in the closet became the main attraction of the party.

 

Now, his voice held no anger, no violence, no jealousy. It was just flat, void of any emotion everyone ought to think he would be showing in a moment like this. Even Ygritte seemed to sense something was wrong, placing a hand to Jon’s arm as if trying to calm him down, except he was calm already, too calm.

 

“Arya, Gendry why don’t you come out of the closet?” Robb offered, maybe in an open place it’d be easier to hold Jon once his brain processes everything but she didn’t move, she didn’t know what to do because there had never been a moment In her life where she could not read Jon.

 

“So, you and Gendry?” her cousin’s eyes were directly on her, she couldn’t lie but she didn’t need to now because it’d be worst if she did. Moving slowly, she placed herself in front of Gendry as a barrier.

 

“Yeah” confirmation came from her part, Jon just looked at her for a moment, his eyes shifting slightly to Gendry before looking down to exhale. It was when he took a deep breath that she knew that he was going to do something, it was coming… he was going to kill Gendry.

 

“This is great!” Jon was smiling wide, his eyes shining with happiness “This is really great! Let’s celebrate!”

 

Apparently she wasn’t the only one completely mind blown, Gendry’s eyes were wide open just like his mouth, her brothers and Sansa were looking at Jon as if  he had lost his mind.

 

“Jon, are you alright?” Ygritte was also concerned.

 

“Oh shit, Snow has officially lost his fucking mind” and Sandor was pulling Sansa away and placing her behind him as if he expected Jon to start rampaging all over the room, which to be honest, she was expecting that to happen too.

 

“I’m so happy! This is great! Get the fuck out of there, we’re celebrating this!” now things were already awkward, but when Jon walked to them and gave them a hug it was just a whole new level of awkwarness.

 

“Seriously are you okay with this?” Gendry asked, his hands still raised as he walked out of the closet behind her. Yeah, she was still acting as human shield.

 

“Yeah! I mean I thought you weren’t catching on but you did! You’re not as stupid as Arya claims you are” what the hell was Jon talking about?

 

“Catching on?” Robb asked now.

 

Right… not only did Jon found out about her and Gendry, she just realised, Robb, Sansa, Sandor, Ygritte knew now. Why wasn't anyone acting like hey had just discovered their secret?

 

Nobody in this freaking party seemed to give a dust fuck about her dating Gendry, not even her younger brothers who were looking at the whole act, completely immersed. It was Rickon the one who dimed the music’s volume but she wasn’t concerned about any of them at the present moment. The only one whose reaction mattered was the one acting like he lost his freaking mind.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“My party is ruined” Sansa could be heard complaining to someone, probably Margaery who was filming the whole thing and saying stuff like that this was the best thing that could happen to Sansa’s boring party.

 

“Gods, this is great!” Theon was grinning and pouring drinks to the rest of the attendees who were completely lost to what the hell was happening.

 

“Jon… darling, are you really okay with Gendry and Arya making out in a closet?” Ygritte was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

“Yeah! I’ve been trying to get them together for a while!” he was pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

 

“You? what?!” Gendry screamed, his brows furrowed and his face with that expression that showed he was thinking too hard.

 

“Yeah! I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious and that maybe one of you weren’t catching on but guess I was right! I knew it would work out in the end” he was smiling broadly, completely proud of himself.

 

“You’ve been trying to get us together?” she had to ask.

 

“Hells yes! I’ve been making you go out on dates, spend more time together, I’ve been trying to sweet talk to you about him and I’ve been trying to get Gendry jealous of Aegon so he could actually like do something and it all worked out!”

 

“Oh, you know nothing Jon Snow” Ygritte was chuckling now, same as Robb and Jeyne. Sansa was still complaining about her party and Sandor was looking at Jon as if he was the biggest imbecile he had ever seen.

 

“Jon… actually…” Gendry was rubbing the back of his neck like he usually did whenever he was nervous. The idiot was going to get himself murdered.

 

“You did it! Your plan worked, I mean he was slow but you did it and like now we’re leaving! We were planning on sneaking; we’re doing it now! Bye y’all!”

 

“Arya! You can’t leave!” Sansa yelled as she made her way to the door, dragging Gendry along with her.

 

“Bye Sans! Save us some cake!”

 

“Let them go! The love birds must want to be alone! Just take care of my sister!”

 

“Arya, we need to...” Gendry was still on suicide mode.

 

“We’re leaving! Bye! Talk to you later, Jon!”

 

She left, running and dragging Gendry along with her. They needed to leave, immediately.

 

“Arry, we need to explain!” as they made their way down the stairs, they were faster than the freaking elevator.

 

“And we will! Once he really gets over it and is so happy he won’t complain we were together even before he started with his stupid plan!” she was running towards her car. They wouldn’t be completely safe tonight.

 

Shit.

 

If someone was a blabbermouth, Jon could still lose it and go after them. And realistically, Theon was there and the guy couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it.

 

“You still have the keys to your old place?” she asked him as they got inside the car in a hurry.

 

“Yeah, but why are you asking me about the apartment above the autoshop?” really, Gendry was even more clueless than Jon sometimes. 

 

“Because your neck is not one hundred percent safe tonight. We still need to hide, just in case!”

 

“You can’t be serious…”

 

“GENDRY! YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

 

“Seven hells, drive woman!” Gendry went pale at Jon's scream of anger. She ignited the car and went on, catching Jon’s silhouette running after them in the rearview mirror until they took a left turn for the freeway and she speed up towards their hiding place, finally losing him.

 

Jon would probably look after them in her apartment before going to Gendry’s place. Fuck, they might even need to drive to Winterfell and crash by the pool house of their parent's house were Jon wouldn’t dare to cause a scandal. Or maybe they would need to crash at Robert's! who'd think they'd go there? Gendry and his daddy issues could be useful for once!

 

Well, at least they were out in the open and once they reached a safe place they could continue with what they doing in the closet and _that_ was convenient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's POV from all this.

He was a genius and the fact that his little plan was working, evident in the way Arya sneaked with Gendry to the privacy of the closet proved it.

 

And people called him clueless, oblivious and that “he knew _nothing_ ”.

 

Pfff

 

His plan was very simple in reality.

 

It all began one night during dinner when his half-brother Aegon came by for visit a few months ago and had dinner by his uncle(almost like a real father who raised him) Ned’s house.

 

Aegon was his brother, he liked his brother and got along with Egg just fine. Especially after both grew up off their teenage years and Aegon actually stopped calling him “No.2” because they shared the same name, their father was kind of weird naming both of his children Aegon, he should thank his mother for giving him a middle name. Once Aegon stopped being an ass both started bonding over things they had in common like sports, business and all kind of to compensate the fact that both were raised apart from each other because of their super complicated family history and the fact that they looked nothing like family, except for the height, jaw shape and nose.

 

But the one thing they were totally different was the way they acted towards woman, certain woman in particular and it made his blood boil all his life. Aegon was just an asshole who flirted with Arya _all_ the time, shamelessly in front of anybody!

 

Sometimes she dismissed him completely, others she followed his game and it disgusted him so he ended up being mean to his brother and other times he just ignored them entirely. However, that particular time Gendry was also present during dinner, fumbling and eating with fury sitting next to Arya who flirted with his older brother.

 

And it then hit him.

 

Gendry was jealous.

 

Why?

 

He dwelled on the issue for a little while and noticed how Gendry always went out of his way to please Arya, how nice and thoughtful he was to her.

 

That’s when he realised that one of his best friends since childhood liked Arya. He always had a problem with guys who went after Arya but that was because they were no worthy of her favourite cousin/sister.

 

Podrick was just lame and tried to get something so he sent Ghost to scare him a bit, as a test and the guy got scared so he failed said test.

 

Lancel Lannister was mental, into a cult and a Lannister. So, no.

 

Ramsay was a sick psycho. No.

 

Aegon was a manwhore and kind of a douche when it concerned women and the whole family connections they shared made it too weird. If he dated Arya, then his cousin would be also his sister and they were already raised as brother and sister so no.

 

Mycah was too small. No.

 

Jaqen was too old, evil looking and weird. No.

 

Edric Dayne was more like Sansa’s high school crushes, all pretty and charming but the guy had no substance, He was just a daddy’s boy. No.

 

So he acted how big brother should act and scared those stupid guys away. He may have even gone over the top at one point and realised it when Robb mentioned it once.

 

_“You trust Arya? She’s not dumb to pick a douche nor an idiot. Let her live her life, you’re ruining it and you’ll make a spinster out of our sister. You don’t see me acting like a psycho because of her love life, do you? If you don’t want me to beat the hells out of you let her be and only act if you actually see something suspicious. Don’t be an asshole Aegon Jon”_

 

Robb calling him out of his shit and threatening him was like a wake up call and the starter of his plan. Besides, he didn’t want Arya to date just anybody and he didn’t want to be punched by Robb, he had quite punch.

 

So his big solution was to search someone actually worth of Arya. And Gendry was that guy!

 

He’d known Gendry since school, their families were close. Most importantly, Gendry was a good guy. They guy was respectful of woman, only dated a few and always serious about it so that was already a good thing. Then, Gendry was hard working, worked since school just to never ask anything from Robert. Also, the guy was smart, funny, easy going and shared a lot of things in common with Arya music and movie taste wise.

 

Those two already got along fine, more than fine actually. They hit it off since they met years ago, Gendry considering Arya his best friend and always being there for her.

 

It was logical.

 

Those two were good for each other. Not only did they look good for each other, if his plan worked extremely well his nieces and nephews would be gorgeous and he’d be a godfather, of course. But they kind of complimented each other, they were a good match.

 

His plan was pretty simple, in reality since Arya and Gendry were already great friends. The thing was to make them do date/ couple stuff.

 

First, he invited Arya to the movies, bought the tickets and he was already hanging out with Gendry when he asked her. At the last moment he “remembered” he had something to do at work and couldn’t be there. So he told Gendry to just take the tickets and go with Arya.

 

What movie were they going to watch? THE PRINCESS BRIDE. There was nothing more romantic than that movie, already to set the mood.

 

Why said movie?

 

Gendry always said “a m’lady commands” whenever Arya asked him or ordered him to do something, kind of like Westley says  “as you wish” in the movie. Though Gendry’s line came to annoy Arya for acting like tomboy while growing up and pissing her off by calling her a lady, nonetheless a romantic comedy was a good movie to start the mood and make them do something different, those two only watched action and horror flicks.

 

His next move came when he invited them to dinner to this not so fancy restaurant, but still it was very cozy for a date kind of thing yet he also “forgot” a previous appointment and couldn’t make it to dinner. He invited them to sports games, theatres and a lot of places only to skip at the last minute forcing them to be together.

 

The direct move was when he asked Arya to house sit for the weekend when he travelled north with Ygritte. She was going to keep an eye on his dog, Ghost and feed their fish. And he did the older brother thing to worry about her sister and texted his best friend to check on her and it would be even better if he stayed with her, just to ease his mind.

 

That moved apparently proved to be genius.

 

Well, all his tactics proved right when he saw them sneak hand in hand during Sansa’s birthday party towards the closet in the back. He guarded the door for a while until he heard a thud.

 

Enough time had passed and  he was still a jealous brother so he needed to interrupt, but he really wanted to confirm that his plan worked and maybe put a bit of fear in Gendry, to keep things like usual.

 

He yanked the door open to find those two breaking apart from their make up session, both pressed against the wall.

 

His plan worked! He was ecstatic, that was terrific! But he needed to act as if he was in shock, so he placed his best poker face on display. Both guys looked like deers in front of headlights! And soon almost everyone came to see what was happening.

 

“Jon, shit. I can explain! I swear” He saw Gendry pulling away from Arya, raising both of his arms in a surrender manner, completely terrified.

 

“what is going on here?” his poker face was on.

 

“What’s going on?” his girlfriend Ygritte popped out of nowhere to see what was going on only to say “And I was planning on using this closet, damn you little Stark”

 

“What is happening back here?” Sansa appeared now “Really? Arya! It’s my birthday party! Couldn’t you keep it in your pants for half an hour until we bring the cake?”

 

Sansa’s reaction was interesting…

 

“Fuck you Waters, I’m going to need to sanitize this fucking closet from all your fucking” The hound’s reaction was also interesting… huh…

 

“No! We did not! We were just! We didn’t do anything!” Gendry mumbled, completely pale looking at him.

 

But why was nobody making a big fuzz of this? Why didn’t people were as happy as him or shocked by the match? Maybe they needed a bit more on input on what was happening “You were just making out with my sister in a closet hiding from everyone?”

 

He kept his neutral face because Robb was there and he didn’t want to be punched. Also, he didn’t want people to assume he was being an overly jealous brother once again, especially when Gendry and Arya together were good news.

 

“Arya, Gendry why don’t you come out of the closet?” Robb offered, yeah have this talk while they were inside the closet was weird but… people were still too unshocked by the news.

 

“So, you and Gendry?” he asked Arya. Kind of too confirm his already confirmed victory but also to start being happy about everything.

 

“Yeah” she nodded.

 

He let out the breath he was holding, looked down trying to hold a bit of his excitement from showing and looked up again “This is great!” he beamed “This is really great! Let’s celebrate!” Arya’s eyes went wide open.

 

“Jon, are you alright?” Ygritte asked him, concerned and placed a hand on his arm.

 

“Oh fuck, Snow has officially lost his fucking mind” Sandor declared shocked.

 

Was he really that bad of a jealous brother? He set them up, so he wouldn’t kill Gendry because he was the guy he liked for her sister!

 

“I’m so happy! This is great! Get the fuck out of there, we’re celebrating this!” he was really happy, so happy he went to hug the new couple.

 

“Seriously are you okay with this?” Gendry asked him as he walked out of the closet behind Arya. Now, this was the time to let everyone know he’d been the genius and super effective matchmaker.

 

“Yeah! I mean I thought you weren’t catching on but you did! You’re not as stupid as Arya claims you are”

 

“Catching on?” their older brother asked, now they were curious about his genius move, finally!

 

“Yeah!” he confirmed as he heard Sansa complaining about them stealing the thunder from her on her own birthday party to Margaery. At least Tyrell girl seemed interested in his plan and actually recorded it and treated it as hot gossip.

 

“Gods, this is great!” Theon was actually interested and excited as he was. Greyjoy was being nice and useful for once.

 

“Jon… darling, are you really okay with Gendry and Arya making out in a closet?” Ygritte was still lingering on the fact that he grew out of his jealousy phase, of course he was okay with them in the closet doing stuff!

 

“Yeah! I’ve been trying to get them together for a while!” he was poured himself a glass of whiskey to toast on the couple.

 

“You what?!” Gendry’s surprise face was too much, it was about time he acted that way!

 

“Yeah! I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious and that maybe one of you weren’t catching on but guess I was right! I knew it would work out” he was completely proud of his success in meddling with Arya’s love life.

 

“You’ve been trying to get us together?” Arya’s shocked face was to die for.

 

“Hells yes! I’ve been making you go out on dates, spend more time together, I’ve been trying to sweet talk to you about him and I’ve been trying to get Gendry jealous of Aegon so he could actually like do something and it all worked!”

 

“Oh, you know nothing Jon Snow” he heard Ygritte chuckle and Robb contain a wide grin. _Huh_ … they were not excited… but more like mocking?

 

“Jon… actually…” Gendry started talking, for the first time in forever… perhaps the guy was going to thank him or something since he was acting all nervous.

 

“You did it! Your plan worked, I mean he was slow but you did it and like now we’re leaving! We were planning on sneaking; we’re doing it now! Bye y’all!” Arya interrupted Gendry and dragged him to the door. Yeah, his sister might be a bit embarrassed and maybe she wanted to be alone with her new boyfriend, so he was going to help her.

 

“Arya! You can’t leave!” Sansa was probably super jealous because Arya and Gendry stole her birthday thunder when in reality all this scenario gave Sansa’s party a memorable touch.

 

“Bye Sans! Save us some cake!” how great, his sister was super excited to leave with her boyfriend!

 

“Let them go! The love birds must want to be alone! Just take care of my sister!” he helped them a bit, acting ever more magnanimous. Ygritte’s chuckle was probably because she couldn’t believe what he did, his ginger must be so proud of him!

 

“Arya, we need to” Gendry was still probably trying to thank him, that guy was just great.

 

“We’re leaving! Bye! Talk to you later, Jon!” and they dashed off.

 

“Isn’t it great? I was so right about them!” he sipped the drink he poured himself a little while ago when the door closed.

 

And now everyone went quiet… well except Ygritte who was trying hard not to laugh, the same as Robb.

 

“Why aren’t you all happy about this?! Those two are great!”he really needed to ask why anybody was making a big deal out of his success or congratulating him. He wanted the credit he deserved!

 

“What happened to jealous Jon?” Bran asked from his seat.

 

“What? I can’ be happy for my sister dating a great guy! I planned this! It’s good!” he downed his drink and that’s when Ygritte and Robb burst out laughing and Theon was on hyena laugh by now.

 

“Oh gods, you really know nothing Jon” his girlfriend was crying from laughing so hard.

 

“You’re so stupid” Robb and Theon were laughing, Rickon was joining them.

 

“This is so going to Instagram stories” Margaery said, documenting the whole thing.

 

“Snow, you really are fucking stupid”

 

“Sandor!” Sansa tried to calm her boyfriend who was looking at him as if he was a total idiot.

 

“Why are you laughing so hard?!” he wanted to know what was so funny and why nobody was congratulating him!

 

“Because you don’t know!” Ygritte was holding her stomach.

 

“what?!”

 

“Seven Hells! Arya and Gendry had been dating for a year thinking we were all too dumb to notice” Sansa said completely pissed off and he dropped his glass.

 

“Jon, don’t go around breaking my scotch glasses!”

 

“WHAT?!” anger was running through his veins now.

 

“We all knew, but you!” Rickon said while he tried to cut the cake before Sansa took the knife away from him.

 

“And you were such an idiot you thought you were playing cupid” Theon was on the floor by now, grabbing his stomach “And it wasn’t even me who blew up their secret, it was the redhead! Oh my gods this is too good”

 

“Motherfuckers!” that’s when he saw red and ran after the two who just left ignorin Ygritte’s calls and Sansa’s bitching. He pretty much flew down the stairs with everyone behind him trying to prevent Gendry’s murder.

 

He saw the big silhouette of Gendry running to Arya’s car. They got in before he yelled.

 

“GENDRY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

 

he ran faster but they were on their way to the freeway.

 

Ah fucks no, he was killing the bull tonight. He needed his keys before going to search for them at Arya’s place. He was going back to his car when Sandor tackled him to the ground.

 

“Hells no. You wanted this, you got this” Ygritte said “we’re going to sing the birthday song, eat cake, get pissed at this boring party and tomorrow you murder Gendry”

 

“My party is not boring!”

 

“Let me go!”

 

“Can it, Snow. You already ruined my little bird’s party, I won’t let you ruin the little wolf escape plan” Sandor carried him over his shoulder.

 

“Got him secure dog?” Margaery was filming him, stupid girl.

 

“Yeah, let’s go upstairs to humiliate this asshole even more” Theon’s laugh could be heard.

 

“Alright, cupid. What’s the matter if they are already together? You said it yourself, Gendry is a great match for our sister! You don’t see me complaining” Robb was still laughing but his gaze was murderous.

 

Fuck.

 

Everyone was against him and laughing at his obliviousness.

 

Those two really blindsided him.

 

And to think he had this great plan only to find out he didn’t need to do anything and make an as of himself.

 

He’ll murder those two.

 

Tomorrow…

 

Ah fucks.

 

Nobody would let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Hoped you liked this.
> 
> Chapter one is Arya's perspective and then would come Jon's point of view.


End file.
